The present invention relates to a method for estimating the speed of an engine in a predetermined position, more specifically with a view to determining in advance a risk of inversion of the direction of rotation of said engine.
The invention relates in general to internal-combustion engines and more specifically to engines of this type in motor vehicles.
An internal-combustion engine, be it a spark-ignition engine (Otto engine) or a compression-ignition engine (diesel engine), usually runs in a single direction of rotation. However, when the engine stops, before reaching the stop position thereof, the engine turns in one direction then in the other direction in an oscillating movement about the stop position thereof.